Hitsue Chronicles
by Petor
Summary: What if there is a new student at Kamui's class at Hitsue Junior High School and that student plays a different clan from Kamui and the others? First story so easy on the reviews but would be helpful (Inspired by ronin's fukuhara chronicles, despite misspelling making fukahara)
1. New student (episode part 1)

**(Takes place some time after Aichi's cardfight club earns the right to recognized as an official club at Miyaji Academy)**

* * *

_At the start of the school day, the teacher introduces a new student to Kamui's class._

"I'm Ganseki Yuju. Nice to meet you." Yuju said in the best he could

_Yuju wore the school uniform and had short but bushy brown hair and green eyes. He is somewhat shy around others, but does his best to people he knows, which is difficult for him since he just transferred to this school.. After settling down at his directed chair, the day went normal but after school finished, he took out a stack of cards which was a cardfight vanguard deck, wondering where he could play the game. Just as Kamui and his friends, Reiji and Eiji, were about to leave the classroom, Kamui noticed Yuju._

"Hey, look. The new guy has a vanguard deck."

"Yeah, you're right." Reiji commented,

"YYR, yo! You think he could come with us?" Eiji shortened.

"Yeah, not a bad idea." Kamui voiced in his opinion.

_Kamui and the others approached Yuju._

"Hey new guy, I'm Katsuragi Kamui. These are my friends, Reiji and Eiji. Nice to meet you."

"The Kasturagi Kamui, of Team Q4!?" excailmed Yuju in surprise, then quieted to a nervous tone. "Uh, I mean... It's an honor to meet you. I've seen your team's cardfights on TV and they were amazing!"

_Kamui scratched his nose with glee and pride._

Reiji said "We spotted you with that vanguard deck and were wondering if you'd like to come with us to Card Capital."

" Yeah, CWU, yo"said Eiji.

"Card Capital?" wondered Yuju.

Kamui answered " It's where we play card games in our town. So what do you think?"

Yuju gave a quick thought about it and answered, "Sure."

_Some time later..._**  
**

Upon Kamui and the others entering, Shin responded, "Welcome! Ah, Kamui. Good to see you again."

Kamui answered "Good to see you too, Manager"

_Shin noticed Yuju._

"And who is this?" asked Shin

Yuju answered "I'm Ganseki Yuju. Nice to meet you"

Reiji added "He's a new student at our school."

"NS, yo" Eiji said

Shin said, "Well then, welcome to Card Capital. If you're looking for booster packs or trial decks, just ask me, ok?"

"Ok, thanks" answered Yuju, who then noticed "Hey there, and who's this?" while scratching Sub-Manager under the chin.

Shin answered, "Oh, that's the sub-manager. Seems to like you, Yuju"

"Well, cats do like it when you scratch under the chin. At least, that's what I think" Yuju said

Kamui noticed "The others aren't here yet, so how about a cardfight to help pass the time?"

Yuju got a bit worried and nervous, "I don't know, you are top-level cardfighter. Not sure if my skills could match."

Kamui assured "Hey don't worry, you never know until you try, right?"

"I guess" thought Yuju out-loud, but he was still worried

* * *

**Please excuse the chapter being short. It is my first story after all, so no bad comments please, but constructive criticism would be helpful**


	2. Kamui vs Yuju (episode part 2)

_Kamui and Yuju placed their starting vanguards face down on the table, and shuffled their decks. After determining their opening hands, they were ready._

Kamui and Yuju declared "Stand Up, Vanguard."

Kamui revealed, "Beast Deity, Riot Horn (**5000**)."

Yuju revealed, "Acorn Master (**4000**)."

"Great Nature, huh?", Kamui asked.

"Yeah, I kinda paid attention to all the cardfights your team went through in the Asia Circuit. And seeing how Great Nature was played out, I thought that maybe this is the best clan for me." Yuju answered.

"It's cool. Mind if I go first?" Kamui asked.

"Well, if it's really ok with you." Yuju answered shyly

Kamui responded, "Ok then, draw. I ride Beast Deity, Blank Marsh (**7000**). Riot Horn moves."

**(Kamui's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty,Blank Marsh, empty**

**Riot Horn, empty, empty)**

**(Yuju's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Acorn Master, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"My turn, I draw" Yuju said, and decided, "I ride Coiling Duckbill (**7000**), Acorn Master moves. I call Silver Wolf (**8000**)."

"Silver Wolf attacks your vanguard." Yuju declared.

Kamui declared "No guard. Damage check (**Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer - no trigger)."**

"Boosted by Acorn Master, Duckbill attacks" Yuju declared.

"No guard." Kamui declared.

"Drive check (**Binoculus Tiger - no trigger**)" Yuju revealed.

"Damage check (**The Gong - draw trigger**)." Kamui revealed, "Power to Blank Marsh, and I draw".

"I end my turn." Yuju somewhat nervously said.

**(Yuju's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Coiling Duckbill, Silver Wolf**

**Empty, Acorn Master, empty)**

**(Kamui's hand 6, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, Blank Marsh, empty**

**Riot Horn, empty, empty)**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but it's a work-in-progress. I'll be updating this chapter every now and then, though I may need some help in how to improve it, besides adding more to the vanguard fight itself**


End file.
